Small Bump
by Madame Matlin
Summary: After the events of Come As You Are (2), Katie finds herself in a tough situation: She's pregnant with Drew's baby.


Katie grasped the corners of her bathroom counter, staring at the stick-shaped crystal ball that was staring up at her.

Positive. The stick read positive.

She couldn't move. It couldn't be positive. It just _couldn't_ be.

Lips quivering, she mouthed the words "I'm so dead."

A knock on the door interrupted her state of panic, and she quickly grabbed the test and stuck it into her back pocket.

"Katie, you've been in there for fifteen minutes. Is everything alright?" Her sister called through the door.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'll be right out Little Chicken." She stuttered, opening the door and slipping past her younger sibling.

Maya turned on her heels and followed the brunette to her bedroom. "Chicken Little. It's _Chicken Little_. Are you sure you're okay, Katie?" Maya asked, concerned.

Katie turned around, wiping the running mascara from her face. "I'm fine, okay? Can you leave me alone now? I.. I have homework." She said, gesturing behind her at the stack of books that was waiting for her on her bed.

The blonde raised her arms in resignation. "If you insist..." she said before turning on her heels and walking away.

Immediately, Katie shut the door and slid down the white plank and onto the hardwood. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself, pulling the test out of her pocket once again and toying with it in her hands.

_"I've got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire..."_

Katie looked up, hearing her cellphone ringtone sound. Getting up, she walked over to the place where it was charging and checked the caller I.D. _Marisol_.

"Hello"

"Katie, what's going on? You've been acting so weird lately, and as your best friend I think I have a right to know..."

"Mare, there's just a lot going on right now, okay?" Katie said, cutting her off.

"Katie, I'm worried about you. Look, my parents are out of town. Sleepover tonight?"

Katie sighed. "Alright, I'll be right over."

* * *

"Ice cream?" Marisol asked, shoving a carton of Ben & Jerry's at her best friend before she had a chance to say anything.

Hesitantly, Katie took the ice cream from her and stepped inside. "Um... is there a reason you just shoved..." She took a moment to read the label. "Phish Food in my face?"

Marisol rolled her eyes and walked over to the pull-out couch which was already set up. "_Because_, Ben & Jerry's is the post-breakup specialty. I read it in Sizzle Teen." She said matter of factly, sitting down on the makeshift bed.

Katie shrugged and followed her over to the cough, sitting down opposite to her and pulling a spoon from the side table next to them and pushing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Marisol watched her, waiting for her to say something and growing more an more impatient by the second. "Well? Spit it out! What's going on?"

Katie put a finger up and swallowed her ice cream before speaking. "Nothing." She said, nonchalantly.

Marisol scooted closer to her best friend, looking her in the eye. "You have mascara smudges on your cheeks, Katie. You've been crying. What's going on?" She asked again.

Katie shook her head, refusing to reply.

"What's. Going. On?"

No answer.

Marisol stood up, visibly upset. "Katie, do you know what people have been saying about you, lately? Tatiana caught you throwing up in the washroom... and there are rumors. You haven't relapsed, have you?"

Katie furrowed her eyebrows. "No! Of course I haven't... It's just the flu, alright?"

"But it's not just that, Katie." If Marisol was anything, she was persistent. She wasn't going to let this slide. "You've been acting different, lately. You fell asleep in history, and you didn't even both going to lunch. If this is about Drew... Look, I'm here for you, okay?"

Katie looked down at the floor, and then back up at her friend. She couldn't have her worried like that.

"What?" Marisol asked, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant..." Katie said, reluctantly resting a hand on her stomach. "Drew's the father."

Marisol gasped, sitting back down on the couch and putting her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No... I found out a few minutes before you called."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you. Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I won't... As long as I can be the godmother."

"Mare!"

"Calm down, kitty cat. I was joking. May I?" Marisol said, gesturing to Katie's stomach.

"Uh, sure?" Katie said, moving her hand so Marisol's could take its place.

"Wow... You know you're going to get bigger, right?" Marisol asked, looking back up at Katie.

"I think that's the least of my worries right now, Mare." Katie said with a sigh. She was in deep trouble.


End file.
